


White Woman

by MissMandalore



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Hunters & Hunting, woman in white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMandalore/pseuds/MissMandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU is called to assist the police in Dayton, Washington after three men had been found dead. While the team is clueless, Elle Winchester recognizes the pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is quite old but I love it though^^  
> I did already post it somewhere on tumblr, so don't freak out if you should find it there.   
> Enjoy :)

It was a cold and rainy autumn day and nearly 8pm when we finally arrived in Dayton, Washington.   
The whole story looked more like a case for my brothers to me, than for the BAU, but luckily they had me with them.   
Since the briefing I was sure that I knew what we were after. Three men killed in three days, all on the same street that lead into the town, they all had been cheating on their wives.   
The last victim had been able to call the police before he died and told them, some Emma Noble had stopped him just a moment ago. The problem was, the only Emma Noble in a 100 mile range had killed herself five years ago, after her little daughter died in the bathtub.   
I would have bet my ass on us having to deal with a woman in white.   
So I had used the last hours on the flight to gather information.   
Emma Noble had been 23 years old when she died, her daughters name was Abby, rumors said she’s been responsible for her death, though they did not agree in the way she was. Some said she killed her herself, some said she had been distracted and did not realize that her daughter was drowning.  
Well, who wouldn’t be, if everything I found out was true, her husband had been cheating on her with her best friend.   
So, when we arrived at the police station all I needed to know was, where was she buried and how the hell should I get to the cemetery and burn her bones, without letting the team know.   
I hated when a case turned out as something supernatural. Of course, I was a great hunter and a goddamn Winchester, but even I couldn’t hide my secrets from the team forever. They were profilers for gods sake, it was only a matter of time until they would find out.   
And when they did, I was sure none of them would believe me, not even Spencer.   
I would end up in prison if I was lucky, but more likely they would lock me up in a psychiatry.   
One could say I had a great future in sight.

“Agent Winchester?”  
I looked up from the sheet I was reading and right into the young deputy's face.  
“Here’s the file you asked me about. Why did you need to know…”  
“Just to complete the information” I cut him off with a smile.   
“Thank you”  
I couldn’t take the risk to let anyone know about my interest in local cemeteries.   
The plan was to interview friends and family of Emma Noble in the morning and we were about to leave the little police station for the night.   
I would wait until everyone was asleep before going to the cemetery, excavate Emma Nobles bones and burn them. If everything went well, no one would notice my little trip.   
But I was terribly wrong.   
Of course someone noticed me.

Usually Spencer was the last one to fall asleep.   
But not today. It was about half two when he heard familiar footsteps outside his motel room. He got up, looked through the window and saw how Elle left the parking area with a small bag over her shoulder.  
She had always been eccentric, but this was even for her very strange.   
Where could she possibly want to go at this time and in that rain?   
He bit his lip. She was his friend…   
Though he felt that something wasn’t right and he couldn’t bare to loose another friend.

Right now, he was about ten meters behind her, still trying to figure out where she was going.   
They passed the police station, a small school, closed shops, a kindergarten, a small park and the church, where she finally slowed down.   
Spencer frowned. Did she really just want to pray?   
No, she didn’t enter the gates. She surrounded the building, entered the big cemetery behind it and began to study the graves.   
To say that he was surprised was a great understatement. Why should anyone with a clear mind get up in the middle of the night, take a walk in the rain to a cemetery and inspect gravestones?   
That was a scary thought. Maybe her mind wasn’t clear at all…  
But wouldn’t he have noticed?   
Not necessarily…   
He sighed and took out his phone. Time to tell the others.

How I hated to dig out a grave alone. Six feet of soil was a bloody lot and it seemed even more when you had no one to talk to.   
I had just reached the three feet level, when someone suddenly appeared in front of me.   
“What the hell are you doing?!” Morgan asked and looked at me in a way that literally brought my blood near freezing.   
I bit my lip.   
I. Was. Fucked. Up.   
“Why did you follow me?”  
Slowly the rest of the team appeared, Hotch, JJ, Rossi and Emily, all showing off similar expressions. But for miles around no Spencer.   
“Wait… Where is Reid?” I asked.   
“That’s none of your concern” Hotch said.   
“It is. We are all here, except Reid. This may sound stupid, but I have evidence to believe that this woman is responsible for every guy killed in the last weeks.”  
“This woman is dead Elle!” Morgan shouted.   
“Six feet under since five years!”  
“Her body lies under my feet yes, but not her spirit. Please…”  
I looked at them all, begging.   
“Please give me a chance to prove it.. You’ve known me for years now… I’m not mad, I know what I’m doing. But I need to know where Reid is.”   
They looked at each other, torn between reason and the will to believe their friend.   
Finally Hotch found his voice again.   
“We actually thought he was with you. He’s been the one who saw you leaving.”  
My heart dropped somewhere near my knees.   
“So you wanna tell me you lost him?”   
I asked in disbelief.   
“What…” Morgan began but I cut him off.   
“I need help! Someone call Reid and help me for gods sake! There’s another shovel two rows to the left! Ask questions later and trust me! He could die like the others if you continue standing there like statues!”  
I gave them an angry glance before I started digging again, faster now.   
After a moment Morgan let out a curse, got that shovel and jumped beside me into the pit.   
“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” he grumbled.   
I snorted.   
“I can’t believe I told you about it…”  
“There’s no connection!” JJ said and came over to us.   
“Why do you need salt…”  
“Salt is considered as pure in most religions, as well as fire, silver or iron. It has a harmful effect on ghosts, demons and most other monster stuff. A closed circle of salt or iron can keep a lot of stuff out, that’s why I drew one around the grave. To kill a vengeful ghost like a woman in white, the remains need to be burned. We usually cover them with salt before we pour oil over it and set it all on fire.”  
“We?”  
“Hunters. My brothers and I grew up with this life. We save people, hunt down things, it’s like our family business. Dad taught us everything he knew. I don’t know how many of us exist, but I know more or less 15 by now.”  
“More or less?”  
“Hunters don’t get old”  
I knew that she had more questions, of course, but she hushed until our shovels hit something.   
We put the coffin free and got ready to open it.   
“Watch out” I said.   
“Ghosts have a strong connection to everything that keeps them here. She’ll notice something going on and maybe she’ll come to stop us. You should all stand inside the salt circle before we open the lid.”  
They hesitated, but though followed my advice.   
Morgan and I exchanged looks.   
“Ready?”  
He nodded.   
When we set off the lid, the air became colder immediately.   
Not much was left from Emma Noble. Bones, rags and some jewelry.   
“Elle?” Emily asked slowly.   
I looked up.   
A woman stood behind the gravestone. An angry and horribly pale woman.   
“Salt and oil, NOW!”  
Morgan and I climbed out the grave, while Hotch and Rossi started pouring salt and oil over the body in the coffin.   
“NO!” Emma Noble screamed.   
“You’re making a terrible mistake!”  
“Are we?” I asked.   
She gave me an angry glance, while I pulled matches out of my pocket.   
“Everyone gets what he deserves!”  
“Yeah…”   
I lit them, but before I threw the package into the grave, I had a last look at Emma. She screamed and tried to get inside the circle.   
It was sad. How a life could end up…  
I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. Emma had died five years ago. What stood there in front of us was a mirage made of anger and pain, locked up behind a mask.   
I looked at her, threw the matches into the the grave and watched her catching fire.   
“See you in hell…”

None of us said a word.   
I was pretty sure that this was one of the few moments the others realized that they knew very little about the world and it’s deepest secrets.   
I cleared my throat and turned away.   
“JJ? You should reach him now”  
She nodded.   
Just a moment later she had Spencer on the phone. He was well, in shock, yeah, but well.   
I couldn’t tell how happy I was to hear his voice and I was even happier, when we met him in front of the church.   
“What on earth was this?” he asked.   
We exchanged looks.   
“To make a long story short, a very angry dead woman. But she won’t harm anyone in this town again, good husband or not. So we’re done here”

The next morning we sat in the plane on our way back to Washington DC.   
I sat alone in my row, watching the clouds beneath us, as Spencer sat beside me.   
“You… saved my life…” he said.   
I shook my head.   
“I would have been too slow if Morgan had not helped me.”  
Silence.   
“When that woman… Emma Noble… when she had me, she said something strange… She said that I was a bad guy, that I would betray anyone. And if not today, I would do it in the future. That everyone would betray the ones he loved at any time…”  
I turned away from the window and looked into his eyes.   
“Spencer. There’s nothing wrong with you. For the woman in white a man betrays a woman even when he goes on after she left him. She could have meant everything. You should not think about it.”  
He sighed.   
“That’s not that easy…”  
“I know… But to be honest, it’s not that different from our ‘normal job’. You learn to live with your knowledge…”  
We hushed for a moment, before Spencer began again.   
“There’s something I need to tell you Elle… I… I really like you… When that woman was about to kill me last night… All I could think of was, that I didn’t even ask you on a drink so…”  
He blushed.   
I looked at him in disbelief. But then, a smile crept on my face.   
“Are you seriously asking me out Spencer?” I asked.   
The genius beside me shrugged.   
“Yeah… Seems so…”  
“If that is really what you want…”  
“It is”  
“So…”  
I laughed and shook my head.   
“I would love to”


End file.
